


boy of your dreams, you know what i mean

by intoxicatelou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Came Back Hotter (And Also Wrong), Finding Someone's Porn, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), spidertwink69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: When Tony decides to take a night for himself with a glass of scotch and a plethora of gay porn spread out all over his holo screens, he doesn’t expect to find an almost artful picture of his protégé’s cock.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 275
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	boy of your dreams, you know what i mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [is_this_thing_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_thing_anon/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! I'm a *huge* fan of your fics so getting to write for you was a great treat <3 happy WDLF!
> 
> big love to aohatsu for poking me to finish this, idk what I would do without our porn discord talks :)
> 
> title is inspired from the song [if you’re too shy (let me know) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYYQpTbBSBM) by the 1975 which just came out and I looped it like crazy in order to finish this fic lol
> 
> *re-dated for reveals*

When Tony decides to take a night for himself with a glass of scotch and a plethora of gay porn spread out all over his holo screens, he doesn’t expect to find an almost artful picture of his protégé’s cock. 

In his defense, he’s a little (a lot) drunk and it isn’t his fault as much as it’s FRIDAY’s. _She’s_ the one technically responsible for running the media search program, albeit within a very specific parameter set, over all the usual internet haunts, reddit, tumblr, snapchat, twitter, pornhub, onlyfans, etc, flagged the top content Tony would most certainly be jerking off to, paid and unpaid. 

What? He’s Tony Stark, he doesn’t have time to manually google his own porn.

Sure he could’ve walked down the street and found someone to pull into bed for a quick and easy night, but ever since the resurrection things had been a little... overwhelming in that department. Tony’s familiar with hair triggers (he’d been seventeen once) but regressing back to a five-minute orgasm time at fifty-four could really hurt his image if it ever got out. 

He supposes, considering all things that could’ve gone wrong re: coming back from the literal dead, hypersensitivity issues aren’t that big of a deal. Somehow Strange’s spell had even magically healed his arm, something that had surprised the wizard himself. 

“You’re lucky, Stark,” Strange had said, in his usual weirdly ominous tone. “Do not take this for granted.” 

And Tony didn’t, especially for the first month or so. He kept working on a cutting edge prosthetic, he rewrote his will, filmed too many hologram messages, just in case something about the spell undid itself. 

But it didn’t. Tony has his old life back give or take a few things, like his marriage and countless years of sexual prowess. Luckily, the latter isn’t unfixable, given the right motivation — nothing like a divorce to make you want to get in _touch_ with yourself. Within a couple months, he could handle up to twelve minutes of direct stimulation. Of course, that isn’t good enough. Tony used to be able to hold off for hours. He’s also realized it’s hard to keep edging himself with solely the weight of his own imagination — hence, the porn. 

Speaking of, it’s not like Tony had gone out of his way to look up _spidertwink69_ on the world wide web. FRIDAY flagged the account for at least seven different posts, which meant according to the algorithm _spidertwink69_ was simply the best possible match to Tony’s parameter set. Therefore, he’s obligated to look. For research. Strictly self-improvement purposes. 

“Alright FRI, show me what we’re working with,” Tony murmurs, and a picture of the prettiest cock Tony has ever seen flashed on the screen. Not too big, but just long enough, slender and flushed pink with a drop of precome beading at the top. Tony palms himself through his sweatpants, letting out a low whistle as he notices the six-pack. 

“God he’s beautiful. Are we paying him? Please tell me we’re paying him.” 

“Yes Boss. You are subscribed to spidertwink69’s onlyfans under your alias Mr. Hot Rod. I also have his venmo and cashapp on file in case you feel like being extra generous tonight.” 

“Good girl, Fri. ” 

_Spidertwink69_ isn’t exactly the most popular user on the site, but he has quite a bit of content even though he’d joined just a little over a year and a half ago — mostly photos and a few videos. Tony scrolls to the bottom because, well, it’s not like he has any other plans tonight. The kid, who’s surprisingly also named Peter, is far more popular on twink twitter where he posts less explicit, but still gorgeously illicit snapshots of his body with basic captions that Tony can’t even be bothered about because _wow._ He is beautiful. 

Not as beautiful as his Peter, but...close. He doubts _spidertwink69_ could school him in quantum physics the way Peter had in the lab just the other day, but luckily Tony doesn’t need the internet to fulfill that part of his fantasy. 

Or so he thinks. It’s a bit embarrassing really, how long it takes for Tony to put two and two together. 

Tony’s half hard by the time he’s scrolled past quite a few of Porn Peter’s dick pics, most of which were hilariously in spider-man boxers. He finally settles on one of Porn Peter’s early videos, the very first one mostly because the caption is a not-really-sexy-but-still-funny science pun, “hello ft. arsenic sulfide.” 

Tony’s already twitching in his boxers in anticipation. If the kid’s ass was any prettier than his cock, he isn’t going to last long. Tony pours some lube onto his palm before starting to jack himself off slowly as Porn Peter’s naked torso fills the screen. 

This was clearly the kid’s first time doing something like this, because the first few seconds of the video are just the kid fumbling around with his phone apparently trying to position it at the optimal angle and making sure his video was working, muttering under his breath, “Is this thing even on?” 

Tony lets it go, waiting patiently, because he’s clearly not paying for the production value. 

Finally, the kid steps back and Tony squeezes his cock because _fuck_ , the kid is competely naked except for a spider-man mask — clearly one of the cheap ones from Party City — but it doesn’t matter to Tony because the mask paired with the rest of him, all lithe muscle, is a gorgeous visual. 

Porn Peter pulls at his dick a couple times, even though he’s already hard enough, leaking pre-come. He still hasn’t said anything and Tony realizes the kid’s trying to work up the nerve to start. It’s kind of adorable, actually. 

“Come on, kid,” Tony whispers to himself, as he waits for the kid to say something. Even despite all of Porn Peter’s technical difficulties, Tony’s dick hasn’t flagged one bit. The anticipation is too heady because out of all the men he’s jerked off to in the last couple weeks, _spidertwink69_ is easily the closest physical match to Peter, even if he couldn't see Porn Peter's face. It was all too easy to fill in the missing details of a big, dark eyes and soft, brown curls. 

The kid runs his free hand up his body, flicking a pink, pert nipple, stifling a moan and Tony squeezes his cock. Apparently the stimulation must've been too much because Porn Peter drops his hand and pulls his fingers away from his cock with a shudder. 

“Um, I’m sorry I’m really new to this,” the kid stutters on the screen, and Tony freezes. “But um, I should probably introduce myself. I’m Peter — ” 

“FRIDAY, pause,” Tony says, half delirious. “Rewind and run vocal comparison with the Baby Monitor archive.” 

Not that he really needs her to. Tony would know that voice anywhere. 

“Sir, vocal recognition identifies _spidertwink69_ to be Peter Parker.” 

Of course, the algorithm he wrote to find his ideal internet fantasy would lead him to Peter himself. 

“Oh god,” Tony can’t help it, he laughs, the bubble of drunk panic mixing with how hard he still is, staring at the frozen picture of Peter’s cock still up on his screen. 

He should most definitely ask FRIDAY to scrub this from his servers and black list the account so he can never access it again. He really should let Peter live his own life, even if that life includes mastrubating for strangers on the internet. The kid wasn’t really a kid anymore legally speaking, even if Tony had a hard time wrapping his head around it. 

_I don’t know Tony, you seemed pretty comfortable wrapping a hand around your dick a second ago,_ his conscience says, keeping him humble because of course Tony’s guilt only resurfaces when it’s convenient. So maybe a little of this is on Tony, but he feels like it’s Peter’s fault too. If Peter wasn’t just so _Peter_ — smart, sweet, effortlessly gorgeous — Tony’s wouldn’t be sitting here, dick still hard. 

Not that Peter knew it was his fault Tony was facing such a dilemma. Not that he would know. Tony could keep it quiet, right? He might not have enough self-control to stop himself from jerking himself off to the rest of the video, but surely, Peter would never find out. 

_Just this once,_ Tony promises himself, as he shoves his boxers and sweatpants down, his hard cock hitting his stomach with a soft _thwack_. 

“Alright Fri, take it from the beginning.”

+

_Do you like that, daddy?_

_God that feels so good_

_I’ve never worn handcuffs before, but I bet we’ll figure it out together won’t we?_

_Please, please sir let me come_

_Thank you for the panties, Mr. Dickmercenary! They’re so cute and red’s my favorite color._

_Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck_ _—_

So maybe it’s more than just once. Maybe Tony really underestimates his lack of self-control and natural research-like focus when it comes to all things Peter Parker. Not to mention the only benefit of his suddenly seventeen-year old stamina — extremely short refractory periods. 

Tony’s drunk and dazed on orgasms and scotch, and in dire need of a shower. He’s somehow managed to make it through all of Peter’s 159 posts — 47 videos and 112 photos. The fumbling kid from the first video had slowly but surely blossomed into a confident young man who clearly knows what he likes and isn’t shy to show it. 

Tony doesn’t think he’s ever been more surprised. 

Because unlike _spidertwink69_ ’s doting fans, Tony _knows_ the man behind the mask. He knows the kid’s favorite color, his go-to take out order, the exact smile he gets when he starts talking about biochemistry. Tony’s kept lists of practically everything Peter’s ever told him, just a little vault in his brain full of Peter facts (i.e: he likes the blue froot loops best, his first kiss was some kid named Harry in the seventh grade, his favorite doctor is Eleven, he definitely had a crush on Captain Kirk the first time he watched Star Trek and still wishes he could’ve told Uncle Ben about it, etc). Of course, Tony never assumed he knew everything about the kid, but definitely enough, at least when it came to the big things. 

Or so he thought, because even though he sees the kid at least three times a week, Tony had _no clue_ about _spidertwink69_ , this other life that Peter juggles on top of Columbia, Spider-man, and his SI internship. 

_Was it for the money?,_ he wonders with a jolt, a new guilt surfacing inside him. Ever since Peter webbed himself onto Tony’s radar, Tony had been hell-bent on making sure Peter and May had everything they needed, financially and otherwise. After Spiderman’s incident with Vulture, Tony had asked his lawyers to write Peter into his will, half-over run by guilt and half-because he cared about the kid in more ways than he liked to admit at that point. 

Tony might not be the best at the whole responsible mentor advice giving, but he had billions to spare. And when it came to Peter, there was never a price too high. 

But things had been in utter-chaos after Thanos, and Tony… Tony hadn’t been around. He hadn’t exactly told Peter about the will either, though he hoped someone did, and that the kid didn’t find it too weird. 

_He probably thought it was too much_ , _like the first time you offered him the Iron Spider suit_ , his brain unhelpfully supplies. He checks _spidertwink69’s_ account again. The kid started his onlyfans pretty soon after he’d come back and the final battle with Thanos. _Fuck._ Maybe Tony had failed him, yet again. 

_Does May know?_ Tony thinks, the questions piling up in his brain as he takes the elevator up to the penthouse. _What about his friends? Does he ever use the actual suit? How many private clients does the kid actually have?_

Tony walks straight to the mini-bar, opens another bottle of scotch and drinks straight from it. _Does the kid actually have a daddy kink? How sensitive are his nipples? Does he ever think about me? Does he ever think about me? Does he ever think_ — 

Tony slumps down on his couch, mind buzzing with a myriad of emotions: guilt, frustration, unbidden arousal. He takes another swig of scotch, letting the liquor burn down his throat. 

“FRIDAY, call Peter Parker.” 

Somewhere a small bell is ringing in the back of his mind, a vague voice of reason screaming about how he’s certainly going to regret this later. 

“H-hello? Mr. Stark?” Peter whispers, picking up after the third ring, a little breathless on the other line.

“Peter,” Tony says, and suddenly his mouth is dry at hearing _that voice_ say his name, especially when he knows now what else that voice was capable of saying, “What are you doing right now?” 

“Uh, um, sleeping,” the kid stutters, and Tony hears the creak of a mattress.

“Right,” Tony says, glancing at the clock because somehow he’s forgotten it’s almost three in the morning. 

“Is everything okay, Mr. Stark?” 

“No, it’s very much not okay,” Tony tries to put on his best disappointed adult voice, “young man!”

“Mr. Stark, are you drunk?” 

_Yes._ “No, this isn’t about _me,_ Peter.” 

“Then what is it about, Mr. Stark?” 

“I’ll tell you what it’s about when you get here.” 

“You want me to come to the Tower?” Peter asks, but there’s something bright in his voice, like he can’t help but grin in his disbelief. “At 3 am? On a Tuesday?” 

“I think I’ve made myself more than clear, Mr. Parker,” Tony says, somewhat sternly — he hopes —but his mind gets caught on the tuesday. “Wait, you don’t have class tomorrow do you?”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m suiting up right now,” Peter says, slightly muffled. Tony can no longer hear the mattress creak. “Lab or penthouse?”

“Penthouse,” Tony replies, dumbly and there’s no missing the sharp hitch of Peter’s breath, the tell-tale sign that Tony’s got no idea what he’s about to walk into. 

“O-Okay. See you in like, twenty minutes.” 

Tony hears the sound of a window opening, and then Peter hangs up. 

+

Tony doesn’t shower, but he does change out of his come-stained sweatpants into an outfit more reasonable for a late night conversation about sex work with his young protégé. 

He also stands in front of his bathroom mirror, washing his face until he feels sober enough to formulate a plan on how _not_ to sleep with Peter tonight. 

Of course, said plan crumples a little the second Peter swings into his living room, pulling off his mask with a breathless, “Hi, Mr. Stark, sorry I’m late.” 

Tony can see the kid’s sweaty blush even in the warm low light of his living room. It’s a bit surreal seeing his face, the one missing piece from all of _spidertwink69_ ’s videos. Something hot flashes inside Tony’s stomach but he ignores it. 

“Wow, you’re in your pajamas,” Peter says, after a moment, and Tony crosses his arms self-consciously across his chest because maybe the no-shirt only a robe idea had been the wrong move. Peter’s stare was making Tony think the kid was appreciating the robe for something other than it’s classically refined but subtle pattern. At least he’d been smart enough to wear a pair of loose joggers. 

Tony sighs. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen you in PJs,” Peter says, blinking apologetically. 

“Well, now you have,” Tony responds off-handedly, already pulling his Stark Phone from his robe pocket. There’s no point in waiting, they might as well get into it. “Mr. Parker, quick question of the rhetorical variety: that’s you, correct?’ 

The living room fills with holograms of all 159 of _spidertwink69’_ s posts, Peter’s moans crystal clear over the surround sound system.

Peter’s mouth falls open, his forehead furrowing in panic as he sees at least fifteen photos of his dick floating near Tony’s face. He looks at the images and then looks at Tony before looking back again. 

After a minute of Peter’s gaping, Tony has the decency to turn off the audio, the room eerily silent again. 

The last time Tony saw the kid this speechless was all those years ago in his tiny bedroom in Queens. He knows it’s a little cruel, using the same tactic that he used to tell Peter he knew about Spider-man to start talking about _spidertwink69._

“That’s not — It’s not —” Peter flounders, stammering excuses. 

“Don’t deny it, kid. Even if you were smart enough to not use any of my personally designed tech, I had FRIDAY run vocal recognition.”

Peter gives Tony an unreadable look, his jaw tight. “Okay, fine. It’s me. But Mr. Stark, what I really want to know is how you found the account—” 

“And what I really want to know Peter, is _why?_ ” Tony raises his voice, choosing to ignore Peter’s question. 

Peter crosses his arms over his chest, biting his lip before answering. “Honestly, it’s really not that weird, Mr. Stark. I already jerk of like at least four times a day —”

“ _At least four times?_ ” Tony chokes, and tries (and fails) not to let that fact go straight to his dick. He’d figured the kid was sensitive after watching him come for like the fifteenth time, but _wow._

“Yeah, dialed to eleven remember?” Peter continues to talk, unfazed. “Look, camming just helped me have more fun with it, especially when things um. Things weren’t so great. And the money’s good, you know —”

“See, that’s the thing. Are we not paying you enough, kid?” Tony can’t help but add, a little petulantly. “I thought I bought you everything, you know, being a billionaire and all.” 

“I mean you buy me a lot of things, Mr. Stark, but I use most of my SI income to pay for basic necessities and help Aunt May build back her savings. It’s not really my money, ” Peter says, and Tony feels stupid. Of course, the kid would still be taking care of his aunt despite being a busy young college student. “Besides, it’s not like I can use the SI credit card to pay for lube —” 

“You know, I used lube on DUM-E once. Granted I was drunk and couldn’t find the motor oil but still, there’s a little wiggle room there that could warrant it as a, uh, research expense —”

“Okay, but it’s not just lube,” Peter blushes again, albeit a bit amused at Tony’s anecdote. “You’ve seen the videos, Mr. Stark. I couldn’t ask you or Stark Industries to pay for a new thong— “

“You could’ve cited chafing in the suit —”

“Or handcuffs —”

“Just in case you wanted to play Spider-cop on patrol —” 

“Or an Iron Man butt plug!” Peter blurts out, exasperated, and immediately seems a bit mortified he did. 

“Oh.” Tony inhales sharply, before letting out a shaky laugh. “Well, I didn’t know about that one.” 

_Is he trying to kill me?_ Tony thinks, because he’s seen all the videos and as far as he can remember, there was no _Iron Man_ butt plug involved. 

“I don’t know why I said that out loud.” Peter looks apologetic and embarrassed, but Tony’s the one who’s dick is wet just thinking about the image. “God, you must think I’m _so_ weird. I’m sorry —” 

“Is it like the mask plate or —” Tony cuts in, because he’s a masochist. 

“The arc reactor. Well, the circle part anyway.”

“Right,” Tony breathes, his mouth suddenly very dry, “I know how butt plugs work, kid.”

“Y-yeah.” Peter fidgets with his hands over his lap and Tony can’t ignore how the kid’s clearly half-hard in the suit and trying to hide it. “Anyway. Did you call me all the way over here just to yell at me about posting nudes on the internet? Because like, I know that was a scandalous thing to do back in your day, Mr. Stark but it’s really normal now —”

“You’re wrong, you know,” Tony says, interrupting Peter’s anxious rambling. “You could’ve asked me to pay for lube and lingerie and sex toys. Actually, you still can.”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Peter looks at Tony with a wild expression, part-shock and part-something that Tony’s still not drunk enough to name. 

“Seriously, I’ll get you a debit card that’s wired straight to one of my accounts. I know it’s none of my business, but you deserve to have whatever you need, kid.” Tony doesn’t mean to just blurt out his proposal like that, he _was_ going to go for something with a little more finesse, but also the original plan mentioned nothing about the Peter-Owns-An-Iron-Man-Butt-Plug card. 

_It’s just a hero-worship,_ Tony reminds himself, _he’ll take the money and then you can leave, the guilt will fade_ —

“Mr. Stark, that’s really nice of you,” Peter says, hesitating slightly, his voice gentle, if not a bit disappointed, “but if that’s why you called, I don’t want — I don’t need your money. You don’t have to do that, sir. Not with me.” 

Tony’s speechless for the second time that night. He shouldn’t be, because it’s not really that surprising is the thing. Of course, Peter’s too good to take Tony’s money, even for something like this.

 _You don’t have to do that, sir. Not with me._ The real problem is that Tony _wants_ to. He _wants_ to be the one to buy Peter lingerie and sex toys, and he also wants to be the _only one_ who gets to because somewhere along the way he’d actually fallen for the kid. The feeling had been there for years, growing alongside all the science and superhero mentoring, which Tony was never that good at because in retrospect, he was too busy being selfish and falling in love with the kid to make actual responsible choices. 

When Thanos arrived, a better man would have tried to turn the spaceship around, would’ve been firm and serious when telling Peter to _stay out of it._ He’s made mistakes, and the kid’s had to pay for them. Peter gives so much to Tony without even knowing it. Tony knows he’ll never be able to truly repay it, but god damn if he doesn’t want to try. 

It’s surprising that it took accidentally finding the kid’s self-made porn to make Tony realize just how inevitable Peter was to him. And that he should probably say something, because the kid’s looking at him with hopeful eyes but Tony’s heart is stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know how to explain what he wants from Peter, doesn’t know where to begin. 

Luckily he doesn’t have to. 

“You know I typically only use the money I make being _spidertwink69_ for things my subscribers request,” Peter says, breaking the silence. “Things they want to see in videos, but nobody asked for the butt plug.” He takes a step closer to Tony, uncrossing his arms. 

“Right,” Tony says, putting his Stark Phone back in his pocket. The holograms disappear with a slight beep, and suddenly there’s nowhere else to look but at the Peter in front of him. Tony swallows and asks, “Just for you then? Not saving it for a special someone?” 

“Yes...and no.” Peter says, and he’s close enough to touch. “I mean, no one’s seen me in it, but it’s not like I didn’t have hope.” 

“Hope?” Tony asks, his eyes dipping to where Peter’s biting his lip again, leaning closer. 

“ _Hope_ that one day the special someone might call me in the middle of the night, demand I show up at his penthouse, and finally give me a chance to show him what he’s been missing out on.” 

“What do you—” Tony stammers, eyes widening. “You can’t actually have planned this.”

“It’s not like I didn’t have help,” Peter shrugs, grinning. “Thanks for the tip by the way, _Mr. Hot Rod_.”

“Kid, I didn’t actually watch —” 

“I have KAREN run background checks on each one of my paying customers and track their views, which is definitely illegal, but I don’t want to help any sexual offenders get off.” 

Tony can’t help but be a little proud. Of course the kid was doing his best to be responsible even as _spidertwink69_. 

“Anyway, I’m impressed. That was like at least two hours of footage, and somehow you’re still hard right now.” Peter doesn’t even blink, just presses his thigh against Tony’s crotch, fingers untying Tony’s robe deftly. 

Tony groans, not expecting the sudden friction and grabs Peter’s waist to steady himself. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Peter breathes, his pupils blown wide. Tony watches the kid lick his lips, before he lifts a hand to press against the spider-emblem on his chest.

The suit decompresses instantaneously, disappearing into its tiny nanite casing and clattering to the floor. Peter isn’t wearing anything underneath and Tony can’t breathe because _fuck,_ the kid’s cock was even prettier in person, pre-come already drooling off the head even completely untouched. 

“Jesus,” Tony curses, and Peter, the little shit that he is, has the nerve to murmur, “Nah, it’s just me.” 

Tony laughs before he can help himself, and hardly realizes Peter’s pulling the hand on his waist lower until his fingers brush against something hard in between his cheeks, something with a pattern so obvious Tony could recognize it anywhere. 

“Is this what you meant by ‘sleeping’, kid?” Tony says, half a growl and Peter lets out a low whimper as Tony pushes against the butt plug, causing it to slide in just a little deeper. 

“Wanna see, Mr. Stark?” Peter gasps, cheeky even as his cock leaks another drop of pre-come against Tony’s stomach. Tony nods, and Peter nudges him to sit back on the couch before he turns around, palms a little sweaty as he pulls his cheeks apart to show Tony exactly what he’s been missing. 

Peter’s ass is also prettier in person, definitely more than a handful, not that Tony hadn’t noticed before while designing his suits. His hands come up to hold Peter open himself, squeezing lightly. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Tony says, reverent, his mouth watering as he takes in how Peter’s pink hole stretches obscenely over the arc reactor design which even glows faintly. It’s cute, but Tony’s got at least seven ideas on how to make it even _better_. 

There’ll be time for that later though, because right now Tony’s doing his best not to come in his pants as he pulls Peter down into his lap. Peter goes easily, twisting so he can properly straddle Tony. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamt of this,” Peter whispers, panting against Tony’s mouth and Tony doesn’t know how he hasn’t kissed him yet. 

“Me too, kid,” Tony murmurs, his hand coming up to run through Peter’s curls. Peter keens, and Tony doesn’t hesitate before leaning forward and kissing the sound right out of his mouth. 

Tony’s heart does a funny thing as Peter kisses him back, a little clumsy, their teeth clacking until Tony tilts the kid’s head for a better angle. 

“Sorry — I haven’t really done this — part very much,” Peter gasps, in between kisses. 

Tony doesn’t mind, the kid’s enthusiasm more than makes up for it, not to mention he’s clearly a fast learner with the way he’s biting Tony’s lower lip, a move which Tony had used a second ago.

“Mmm, well good thing we’ve got plenty of time to practice,” Tony says, before licking his way gently into Peter’s mouth. Peter shudders as Tony sucks on his tongue, hips rutting against Tony’s abs.

“Don’t get me wrong, Mr. Stark, I love the kissing,” Peter says, when they both take a second to catch their breath, “but I really, _really_ want you to fuck me _.”_

Peter grinds his ass down over the bulge in Tony’s pants to emphasize just how much he means business. 

Tony’s hands squeeze Peter’s hips, groaning at how good it feels, even through the fabric of his joggers. 

“Trust me kid, I want that too,” Tony groans, “but three things first. One, you should probably call me Tony if we’re doing this, and two, should I get a condom? And three, I have to be honest I’m probably not going to last long.” 

“Mr. St- _Tony_ , I don’t think I’m going to either,” Peter says, with another roll of his hips. “I honestly could come just like this, so um. Yeah.” He hesitates, before saying, “Also this might not be totally obvious because of _spidertwink69,_ but I actually haven’t, um, done this before?” 

Tony blinks, mouth suddenly dry. “You’re a virgin?” 

“Yeah, I just… never really got around to it? But anyway, I don’t really get sick and it’s my first time, so could we maybe just skip the condoms?” 

“Wow,” Tony says, shaking his head because he can’t believe he’s about to be Peter’s first. It makes something warm twist in his stomach. “Sorry, I mean. Yeah, sure kid.” 

Peter smiles, before leaning in close to whisper, voice dark and dirty, “I can’t wait to come on your cock, sir.” 

Peter bats his eyelashes as he calls Tony _sir,_ something straight out of one of the videos Tony had come to mere hours ago. It would take a universe-sized threat to pull him away from Peter right now, and even then, Tony would seriously consider making the universe wait. 

“Of course, sweetheart, anything you want,” Tony murmurs, feeling something feral unwind inside him as he kisses Peter hard, dragging his teeth over Peter’s bottom lip, as his other hand wraps around the kid’s ass to finally pull the butt plug loose. 

Peter whines, arching into the kiss at the loss of fullness before he’s gasping as Tony’s fingers replace the toy. 

“God, look at you, so ready for me,” Tony murmurs as he works two fingers in and out of Peter’s body. The kid’s tight, but also still so wet somehow, and Tony’s dick twitches in anticipation. “Can’t wait to be inside you.”

Peter bites his lip as he fucks himself back on Tony’s fingers, moaning loud when Tony’s fingers brush against just that right spot inside him. 

“Tony, fuck, oh god, please, _Mr. Stark_ ,” Peter babbles when Tony does it again and again and again until he thinks Peter’s just ready enough, veering from the edge. 

“Sorry,” Peter says, once he catches his breath, sheepish about the slip-up. 

“Kid, if you’re gonna scream my name like _that,_ then by all means, go ahead,” Tony says, punctuating his statement by pushing against Peter’s prostate again, and the kid practically sobs in his arms. 

“ _Tony,_ please,” Peter begs and it’s so much better than Tony imagined it would be, hand around his cock, listening to _spidertwink69_ beg on his screen. 

Peter pouts when Tony’s fingers leave him, and Tony kisses him as he shoves his joggers down and finally gets a hand around his dick, stroking slowly. 

“Wow,” Peter says, eyes wide as he takes in _all_ of Tony, “Fuck, you’re…”

“Bigger than any of the toys you’ve used in your little videos?” Tony smirks, just a little. “Yeah, I noticed.” 

Peter nods, mouth falling open as he continues to stare at Tony’s cock. The kid’s literally drooling for it. Tony’s never missed his stamina more than right now, looking at Peter’s pretty slick kiss-swollen lips, but he doubts he’d last even a minute in the kid’s mouth. The visual is too strong. 

_Next time,_ Tony thinks abstractly as he lines up his cock with Peter’s hole. “Go as slow as you need, you’re still pretty tight,” Tony murmurs, and Peter blinks, nodding. 

“ _Oh._ ” Peter lets out an absolutely wrecked sound as he slides down on Tony’s cock, teeth digging into the soft pink of his lower lip at the first few inches. 

Tony could black out, the kid’s so incredibly tight, and he isn’t even all the way in yet. He mentally recites Planck’s constant, trying to stave off his orgasm as he pets Peter’s sides, muttering encouragement. “You’re taking it so well, sweetheart, feel so good.” 

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Peter moans, like it’s being punched out of him, when Tony finally bottoms out, his spider-strength slipping a little as his fingers squeeze Tony’s shoulders. Tony’s dick twitches inside Peter at the knowledge that he’ll wake up to bruises tomorrow. It was so hot remembering that Peter could just pin him down, if he wanted to. 

Tony gives Peter a second to adjust, kissing him, before the kid’s ready to move. 

“T-Tony, I’m really, really not going to last long,” Peter says with a groan, moving in time with Tony’s first few thrusts before riding Tony on his own, panting softly. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Tony says, in awe as he takes in the image of Peter blushing on his cock, skin hot, smooth, and so-so-so kissable. Peter stifles a moan at the praise, his thighs working faster as he chases his own orgasm. Tony clenches his fists tight to hold off from coming. 

“Kid, I’m so close, fuck,” Tony gasps, as Peter grinds down on his cock, and Tony wraps a hand around Peter’s cock, jerking him off in time to his thrusts. “Come on, baby.” 

“Fuck, oh my god, yes, yes, _Tony,”_ Peter babbles, his hips hiccuping as his orgasm rushes through him, his come painting Tony’s stomach and almost hitting his chin. 

“ _Peter,”_ Tony groans, not even a second later, letting his hips snap up one last time as he comes inside Peter with a grunt. 

Peter sags against him with a sleepy sigh and Tony runs a hand through his curls, petting gently. 

“That was _awesome,_ ” Peter whispers and Tony hums in agreement. 

“I didn’t really expect to last that long. Think that was a new record for me, actually.” Tony rambles, his brain still fuzzy from his orgasm, “Note that down, will you, Fri.” 

“Yes, Boss.” 

Peter sits up, eyes still a little glassy as he looks at Tony, confused. “I’ve seen your sex tapes, Mr. Stark. I doubt that we, um. Broke any records except maybe for fastest orgasm time.”

“Actually kid, you’d be surprised,” but Peter just raises an eyebrow, curious. “I guess I didn’t really explain it earlier but when Strange brought me back with the resurrection spell, it had certain… side-effects when it came to my sensitivity levels. A lot of things are overwhelming, but especially sex. It’s like my dick thinks I’m seventeen again. I’ve been working to uh, up my game so to speak. ” 

“Wow,” Peter says, processing before his eyes widen as he shifts a little in Tony’s lap, Tony’s cock still inside him. “Wait, is that why you’re still pretty hard inside me?” 

“Yeah, I don’t really have much of a refractory period.” Tony blinks as his dick twitches, filling up again as Peter moves a little more. 

“That’s...kind of incredible, Mr. Stark,” Peter says with another roll of his hips and a devilish grin, but Tony holds him down before the kid gets any more ideas. 

“Okay, as much as I’d like to test just how incredible _this_ is,” Tony says, giving Peter a soft kiss, “I’m in desperate need of a shower.” 

Tony expects the kid to be put out, but Peter just grins wider, before moving off Tony in a smooth motion that seems almost practiced. He stands up, wobbling a little, before starting to walk down the hallway. 

“Um, kid, where are you going?” Tony asks, staring at Peter’s ass as he walks away, an extra sashay to his hips to make it all the worse for Tony. 

“The shower obviously,” Peter says, and Tony doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s rolling eyes at Tony. “Come on, you can see how long you last when you fuck my mouth.” 

“Jesus christ, kid,” Tony curses again, because the kid says it so casually, in the same voice he uses when he asks Tony for help with a difficult problem set. 

“Nope, still just me, Tony,” Peter shouts, giggling as he turns the corner. 

_Just this once,_ Tony reminds himself with a chuckle, but who was he kidding? This was Peter. He’ll break his own rules if he has to. 

He’s on his feet before he can help it. 

**Author's Note:**

> for your viewing pleasure: [Arc Reactor Butt Plug ](https://geekysextoys.com/product/arse-reactor/)
> 
> comments and kudos very much appreciated, (there might a sequel-ish?) anyway please come scream with me below <3


End file.
